


Celebrating The Life Of Dean Winchester

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Brother Feels, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gen, Love Confessions, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: I present to you a long 5417 word collection of Dean centric fics that I wrote on impulse over the past year and a half to celebrate the birthday he should’ve hadI know I haven’t posted in like two months but so much is going on good and bad! This morning I woke up to it snowing everywhere and got to been in it for the first time ever!- and in a week I'll be seeing my mom againAnyways I really hope you guys enjoy this array of different stories~
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Celebrating The Life Of Dean Winchester

Castiel Novak didn't do this, he didn't go to dumb highschool parties- he was a freaking junior he should've known better

But then again he _was_ seventeen and the second Dean had brought it up he’d put up a weak fight knowing the smile Dean gave him had him sold on the request

He and Dean have been friends ever since they were six, yes Cas was kind of a major introvert- his only other friends beside Dean being his older brother Gabriel, Charlie Bradbury, Kevin Tran and Dean's slightly younger brother Sam

But as they got older Dean branched out more, playing soccer and having short lived flings with cheerleaders, he found new friends- friends Cas hated by the way, something he made sure to bring up to Dean whenever he could

But nevertheless their bond never broke

He'd came to he party for Dean and stayed by his friend's side as much as he could, though at the same time trying to avoid the friends Dean wanted him to 'get to know'

_Ya, no thanks_

Then came Lisa Braeden who proposed a game of seven minutes in heaven, Cas had rolled his eyes- _of course_

 _Game rules: One_ _person_ _had to spin a_ _bottle_ _in a circle_ _of_ _people_ _and whoever it landed on they had to go in the_ _closest_ _-which got locked- with them having to_ _kiss for their freedom_

- _So dumb-_

Castiel had thought but Dean wanted to and.. _whatever Dean wanted..._ Cas agreed, though he never thought it would result in Dean spinning the bottle and it landing on his bored ass looking like he'd rather be anywhere else

Cas had been leaning on his palm,not even paying attention when Sam nudged him, informing him that the empty beer bottle was pointed straight at him

Cas' face immediately flushed but he prayed Dean didn't noticed, surprisingly his friend didn't have any qualms about kissing another boy so he didn't hesitate to stand and head to the closest

Cas on the other hand did not go as easy, he tried hard to explain how he really didn't want to be trapped in the closet with Dean being pressured to kiss - even going as far as to say he was claustrophobic which his brother assured everyone he was not, betraying his younger sibling

He turned to Dean with pleading eyes but his friend just shrugged at him 'what's a little kiss?' Dean had said, ' _everything'_ Cas had thought but didn't say

Followed by drunk teens shoving the two friends into the closet, locking it shut and chanting the word 'kiss' repeatedly

Cas banged at the door wanting the other teens to let then out but to no avail, he turned to Dean and glared slightly "'Meet my friends'- you said- _'It'll be fun'_ you said" He mocked frustratedly, falling down to sit in a corner of the room

Dean sighed "I'm sorry"

Cas ignored the apology "It's not your fault that your friends are assbutts" He pulled his knees up, resting his arms on them, gently banging his head against the wall

"Hey- those are my friends" Dean defended making Cas roll his eyes "Yeah, don't remind me"

Dean frowned, sitting down in his own corner "What's your problem Cas?- you've never liked my friends"

Cas stopped moving his head "Because they're jerks" He said "People like them tend to bully people like me"

Dean recoiled "So what?- because they're cheerleaders and footballers they're not good enough for Castiel?"

Cas shook his head "You know that's not true"

"Do I?"

Cas glared " _Yes_ you do"

Dean scoffed "-Let's just kiss and get this over with" Cas avoided Dean's eyes "No thanks"

Dean preened "What?- too scared to kiss a guy?" He teased, "Shut up" Cas retorted but with no venom

Dean paused, chewing his lip in the silence "..Are you?" He said finally, "Gay?"

Cas' head shot up "W-what?"

Dean shrugged "I mean for as long as I've known you you've never shown any real interest in any girls..I kind of always thought it was because you didn't think you could tell me you like dudes"

"I don't like _dudes_ " Cas frowned at the word, "I just..I don't really see people like that.."

Dean tried not to let the confusion and disappointment show on his face "Oh..so you're like aro/ace?"

"Not exactly, thought of love and sex doesn't throw me off or disgust me I just want to take my time in finding the right person- no matter their gender" Cas stood, straightening out his sweater vest "Let's get this over with then"

Dean looked up at him with wide eyes "Wha- really?" Cas nodded, pulling Dean up to stand, "Oh-okay" Dean faced him, and they took closer steps towards one another

"Hey Cas?"

Cas blinked dumbly "Yes?"

"You've kissed someone before right?"

Cas ducked his head "Not exactly" Dean placed his hands on Cas waist, awkwardly pulling him in a little, Cas' eyes were wide and he gulped nervously, his stomach was in knots and suddenly he was pushing Dean's hands off him "I can't do this"

Dean sighed, falling back into his corner "Fuck this is so awkward" He shook his head "I'm sorry my friends are dicks, but they seriously won't let us leave until we kiss"

Cas laughed "Next time you invite me to a party I'm saying no" Dean's lips quirked up "What?- is the thought of kissing me that bad?"

Cas shook his head "Not exactly..I mean no offense but you're no Chris Evans"

Dean gasped, placing a hand over his chest in mock hurt "Wow, the angel has claws huh?" Cas just shrugged nonchalantly "..This so stupid" He said after a few moments

Dean nodded in agreement "I'm so going to kill them when we get out of here" Cas scoffed "I'll help" He turned his head to face Dean "Just kiss me Dean" He said, "I never should've come here and you know it- so let's just kiss so you can get back to your friends and I can back to watching TV alone"

Dean shook his head "Cas, man- no, I invited you so that we could hangout- you've got to stop feeling sorry for yourself- you might be a hardcore introvert but you're also a really cool person under all those layers"

Cas frowned "Hey, I like how I look" He protested making Dean laugh "Don't worry, I like it too" He stopped for a second, taking in Cas' features "You really want to leave?"

Cas nodded "Parties aren't for me" Dean sighed, pushing himself up off the floor to stand he took Cas' hand "C'mon," He grunted softly as he pulled his friend up "Lay one on me then"

"Dean-"

"I'm serious-kiss me!- but make it good-"

"You don't have to-"

"Yes I do!"

"Well I don't want to kiss you" Cas' voice getting louder and he was getting more frustrated

"You want to leave right?"

"Yes but-"

"Then kiss me!"

"No!- not like this!"

Dean recoiled "What?"

Cas backed away from him "I'm didn't..I didn't mean that" He shook his head "I didn't mean that"

"Cas-"

"I need some air" He made he's way to the window and lifted open the window, "Cas it's freezing out there-"

"I don't care" Cas fit himself through the window and out onto the balcony, there was a ladder that led down, so he climed until he met the ground

Making his way to the front of the house he knocked on the door, and Meg swung it open, "Oh- c'mon!" She exclaimed laughing at the fact Cas had really climed out the window to avoid kissing Dean

Cas pushed past her and into the house, he did want to leave but Dean was his ride so for the remainder he decided he'd stay in one of the many vacant bedrooms in Balthazars huge house

Not noticing when Gabriel followed him upstairs along with Sam, "Cassie?" He opened the door slowly and found Cas layed out like a starfish on the floor, staring up blankly at the ceiling

"Cas?" Sam said from behind Gabriel, letting himself into the room, "Leave me alone guys" Cas sighed "I'm trying to dissappear"

Sam closed the door "Sorry they locked you guys in there- I tried to get them to stop but they wouldn't"

"Hey I tried too!"

Sam rolled his eyes "Gabe you actually _left_ and went to get popcorn" Gabriel flushed "..Shut up" He grumbled and Sam kissed the pout off his lips

Cas stood up "I'm pathetic" He sighed "-You're not pathetic Cas, Dean's an idiot for not realising what you two have is beyond friendship" Sam said

Cas shook his head "Thanks for the pep talk guys but I'm just gonna get out of here"

"Cas- Dean is your ride"

"I'll walk"

"No you won't" Dean said from the door, "I'll take you home" Cas opened his mouth to protest but Dean cut him off "You don't get a say Cas" He pushed open the door "C'mon"

The drive was silent, Cas stared out the window the whole time so he didn't see Dean's eyes on him when they weren't on the road

He kept thinking about the whole locked in the closet debacle and how he offered to kiss Cas to get them out of it- he told himself it was just to get them out of there but deep down he knew he wanted to kiss Cas for his own selfish reasons

But then Cas said 'not like this' and ever since then the gears had been turning in his head, "Cas, we're here"

Cas looked around and they indeed were parked outside his house "Great" He said already pushing the door open not noticing Dean was doing the same

He turned to look at Dean over the hood of his '67 Chevy Impala "What are you doing"

Dean shrugged "I'll walk you up" Cas scoffed "Dean-" He cut himself off knowing Dean wasn't going to back down "Fine"

Dean flashed a triumphant smile and waited for Cas to come around before walking up with him "Y'know I really am sorry for how everything went down tonight" He said breaking the silence as they took the last step onto the porch

Cas nodded "Me too" Dean stared at him, running his tongue over his bottom lip "..Goodnight Cas"

Cas looked down at his feet "Goodnight Dean.." Dean turned around to walk down the steps and Cas cursed at himself for gripping his friend's arm, spinning him back and into a kiss Dean immediately returned

Wrapping his arms around Cas in an almost protective manner, he took in his friends honey sweet lips, moaning softly as they slowed down, kissing more passionately

They broke apart for air but still held each other close even getting in a few more kisses "C-.. _Cas_ " Dean panted breathlessly

"That's what I mean't" Cas whispered "..I didn't want our first kiss to be meaningless"

Dean nodded softy "I didn't want it to be like that either" Cas looked up into his eyes "What?"

Dean's lips quirked in a small smile "Surprise?" He rubbed his neck sheepishly "I know I didn't say it but when you said you didn't really get feelings for people I thought I'd lost my shot at asking you out"

"Dean..I hadn't been looking at anyone else because I was stuck on you"

Dean shrugged "I guess we're both a couple of dumbasses then, huh?" Cas wrinkled his nose "I prefer 'scaredy cats' less _dumb_ , less _ass_ "

Dean just smiled and kissed Cas again forgetting the world to focus on the perfect boy before him

-

_2_

"Dude he's dying" Sam exclaimed, "I can see that Sam!" Dean yelled back

Cas grunted "Will you guys stop fighting?" He asked from the bed, Dean's head whipped over to him and he went to kneel at Cas' bedside "Cas buddy- just hold on okay..you're gonna be fine"

Cas shook his head as much as he could "Dean..you don't know that-"

"No!- we did not survive years of crap for you to die from some stupid knife"

"An angel killing blade is not some stupid knife"

Dean scoffed out a hoarse laugh "Cas, now isn't the time" Cas blinked slowly, and his head fell to the side as he was losing consciousness

"Cas?..Castiel?"

Dean grabbed Cas' face "No- no- no" He found tears start to prickle at his eyes "Cas you can't die on me..I'm sorry" He sighed "I'm sorry about that stupid fight we had before, I hate when we fight I just..I know you can take care of yourself" He rested his forehead against Cas', ignoring Sam behind them "Cas..I love you- more than an friend and I know if you could talk you'd be calling me an idiot for not saying anything which I am but I'm saying something now- granted you're unconscious but I do love you"

A tear slipped down "..So if you die on me I'm gonna be super pissed"

~

A miracle

That's what got Cas to stay alive, but even after Sam and Jack were able to save him Dean refused to leave his side

So there he was arms folded over his chest leaning on the wall watching Cas in his sleep, he was going back over what he had said when the angel was still on his death bed

He didn't know if he wanted Cas to wake up and remember it or if he wanted to forget the whole thing had ever happened

His head tilted much like the angel did when he was confused as he saw Cas start to move "Ow" Dean rushed to him "Don't move Cas you're still banged up"

"Dean" Cas sat up a little and Dean handed him a glass of water "You're okay buddy you're okay" Dean assured him rubbing soft circles into his back

"Dean..I, heard you" Cas ground out "What you said"

Dean flushed "Um.."

"Don't take it back..please"

Dean looked into Cas' pleading eyes and he felt his embarrassment slip away "I'm..I'm not going to Cas, promise" He said "I really am sorry about out fight-"

Cas silenced him with a kiss though weak "Don't be, just stay with me?" Dean nodded "Okay, yeah.."

-

_3_

_(References to when Dean and_ _Cas_ _went to purgatory in s15)_

"Dean?- are you here?" Cas questioned pushing away bushes to find the clearing

Dean grimaced and turned around "How the hell did you find me?" Cas shrugged sitting with him "You come here to think"

"Yeah- how did you know that?"

"I'm an angel Dean"

Dean rolled his eyes "Okay- why are you here?- far as I know no one's dead" Cas squinted at him "You're hurting"

"Yeah no shit"

Cas frowned at the way Dean's teeth were chattering so he pulled off his trenchcoat wrapping it around Dean who jerked "What are you doing?"

"You're cold"

Dean shook Cas' hands off him "Thanks" He thought about it for a moment before snuggling up to Cas, the angel though surprised smiled and embraced him "...Cas I'm sorry" Dean started quietly "When I thought you were dead my heart broke, I can't spend all this time being pissed at you when we don't even know how much time we got left"

"..Why didn't you say it?"

Dean shrugged "That was honestly the closest I've ever came to saying it" He sighed "I wanted to look you in the eyes, I wanted to mean it" He looked up and pressed his lips against Cas', kissing him desperately

Cas kissed back though hesitantly, "Say it Dean" He needed to hear it- he couldn't take that step without thinking Dean was just using him

"I love you Cas- fuck I love you so much"

~

_4_

Cas was leaning in and before Dean knew it Cas was kissing him not hard but their lips were touching

Then fucking Sam had to walk in "Hey guys-whoa" He stopped dead in his tracks staring at the two, Dean pulled away immediately looking from Cas to Sam and back "I-I have to go" He muttered quickly and broke from Cas' grasp on his neck running past Sam and presumably to his bedroom

Sam looked at Cas who seemed to be stunned as he brushed his finger tips over his lips, Sam gave the angel an apologetic look "I'm gonna go talk to him" He said and followed in Dean's direction

Dean was speed walking so fast Sam had to jog to keep up with him in the hall, "Dean!-Dean wait!"

But his brother didn't stop "Why did he have to kiss me?" Was all he was mumbling as he headed for his bedroom, luckily Sam caught up with him and they found himself in Dean's bedroom

Dean wasn't even bothered that his brother was probably there to have a heart to heart with him, his eyes had just been opened to something he thought he'd pushed down years ago

"..what do you want Sam?" He asked quietly, Sam blinked stupidly "Dude you kissed Cas!"

Dean stood up fast "I did not kiss Cas, he kissed me" He said pointedly to Sam

"Okay- jeez," Sam backed down a bit "But was all that about?- are you guys..together or something?- it's cool if you are-"

"We're not together, Cas just..kissed me- I don't know why he kissed me- god why did he have to kiss me?"

"What's so wrong with it?- is it because he's a guy?"

Dean shook his head "I'm not doing this Sammy I'm not opening that door because once I do...I just can't" He shrugged "That kiss didn't happen"

Sam looked his brother up and down "..You have feelings for him don't you- you wouldn't be so freaked if you didn't"

"Shut up"

Sam didn't "Dean it's okay to want him- to want guys too"

"I said shut up Sam- you don't know what the hell you're talking about" He sighed heavily "I know what your trying to do Sam but you don't get it Cas is my bestfriend- I tell him I have these feelings..the ones I've lied to him about for years- he won't want anything to do with me"

He walked over to the bathroom door "It's best to just pretend it never happened- so that's what I'm gonna do" He said "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower and then keep on pretending"

~

Dean had tried, he sat down at the map table like he usually did, beer in hand as he kicked his feet on the table, ignoring how Sam made a face at the action but his brother didn't say anything, just went back to reading

The door slammed and Cas entered, bags in hand- Sam looked up as well as Dean but only for a moment not wanting to stare or make eye contact with the angel

Sam stood muttering a quick 'Let me help you Cas' Taking the bags from the angels hands and into the kitchen

Dean could _feel_ Cas' eyes on the back on his head, burning a hole "Dean?"

"What"

"You can't ignore me forever"

"I'm not going to"

"Then why won't you look at me?"

"Because..I just..I just can't"

Cas scoffed "You are so infuriating Dean Winchester" Dean heard him walking closer "You flirt and you lead people on but when it gets too intense or too much you run- try to forget it ever happened" He said "I may have kissed you, but you definitely kissed me back"

Dean clenched his jaw tight "No I didn't"

Cas groaned "Just admit it!- you're ashamed of our kiss Dean- that you kissed a man"

"You wanna talk Cas?- let's talk" Dean turned to him, standing up "You kissed me- I didn't even-..." He huffed avoiding Cas' eyes "Cas..I grew up one way- I was taught all these things that are seared into my brain"

He sighed "..So no- I didn't know I was..bisexual- I knew that I had feelings for guys- but I never acted on it because I didn't understand it, not..not until you kissed me"

"You kissed me and I felt the exact opposite of 'shame'..what I _should_ of felt" Dean sighed and he forced himself to look up "..Cas, I felt like I existed and everything..it just fell into place" He leaned back on the table "..I know I love you Cas, I've known for years- and you can hate me for it..but I'm telling you now..and hoping you'll forgive me for being a complete idiot"

Cas blinked at the outburst "You could've told me- we're always honest with each other"

Dean's head shook "Not like this- I've been buried my sexuality my whole life, and I was okay with taking it to the grave"

"..And now?"

"Now..I.." Dean stepped forward and he was kissing Cas, cupping his face lightly embracing the soft kiss "Now I I want to kiss you whenever I want- I want to not be ashamed of us"

Cas squinted, tilting his head in confusion "But you are"

Dean sighed looking down "I thought we talked about boundaries Cas-""

"I'm not reading your mind Dean, I would never do that without your consent" Cas promised and Dean believed him "I'm sorry..I just, I care about what other people think"

Cas shook his head "You shouldn't"

"But I do" Dean said again "But for you I'll try, I'll try to get over my stupid internalized homophobia"

Cas smiled shyly "Thank you"

-

_5_

"Sammy- mom, dad- there's something important I need to tell you"

"Oh god you didn't go get some girl pregnant did you?" His mom asked and Dean chuckled a little "No nothing like that trust me"

He cleared his throat "I like girls" Sam scoffed "Yeah no shit" He muttered earning himself a wack on the arm from his mom "But I also like boys" Dean's words were rushed but everyone caught them "I'm bisexual"

John's face was still "No you're not" He said simply "If this is some sort of joke it's not funny" Mary turned to John "John- it's not a joke- this obviously means a lot to Dean, telling us must've been a big step"

Dean couldn't help but feel relieved that his mom seemed to accept him "Yeah it was" He looked at his brother "Sammy?"

Sam shrugged "You're still jerk either way dude" Dean smiled, suddenly Mary's phone started to ring and she stood up to answer it leaving the room

His dad stood to look at him "You're not a fag Dean- I didn't raise you like one" Dean frowned "What?" He saw his brother shoot up out of the corner of his eyes "Dad"

"Stay out of this Sam" His dad spat, "I don't know what got in your head but you're not bisexual- I know a place that can fix you-"

Dean grimaced "A straight camp?- I'm not going to one of those- they're bullshit"

"The hell if you aren't" John said firmly "You're going and that's final"

When Mary came back into the room Dean made up some excuse about having homework to do- he acted calm for the rest of the day but the second his parents fell asleep he had a bag packed and he was out his bedroom window

He left Sam a note slid under his door before he left- he didn't really know what he was doing but he sure as he'll knew he wasn't being sent to some bible camp that would try and convince him that he was straight

Dean knocked on the window of his bestfriend Cas' bedroom, the boy groaned and rolled out of bed dragging himself to pull open the window "Dean?- what the hell are you doing here it's late"

"Can I come in?"

Cas nodded tiredly and let Dean in "What's going on Dean?- and why so late?"

"Dude it's not even ten pm yet- god I keep forgetting how much of a nerd you are" He shook his head "Doesn't matter look- my dad wants to send me to a fucking straight camp- to brainwash me- I'm not going to a fucking straight camp"

Cas blinked "But you're straight Dean" Dean swallowed "I came out as bi to my family, mom and Sam took it well but dad was quiet and when mom left the room- dude he flipped, I don't know why he started going off on me- I played it cool but I'm scared Cas.. the second he finds me he's gonna throw me in the car and send me there"

Cas paused processing all the information suddenly being awake enough, "Okay first off congrats on realising that you're obviously a bit gay- I thought you'd never figure out-"

Dean rolled his eyes "Cas I've always known, I just hid it because I didn't want this to happen"

"Interesting..so what the hell are we gonna do?"

"Wait- you're actually gonna help me?"

Cas nodded "Of course I am- so what's the plan?' Dean shrugged "You don't have a plan?"

"I kinda just thought I could run away- I mean you can't ship no one off to a straight camp?"

"What if we tell my parents?"

Dean sighed, the Novak's were very understanding and nice people "Maybe but just not tonight" Cas nodded "Okay" He furrowed his brows

"I do have one question though"

Dean frowned "What?"

"If you've been into guys this whole time-then what the fuck is wrong with me?- am I defective or something?" Dean frowned even more "Because I have had a crush on you since third grade- but I never said anything 'cause you were straighter than an steel pole and now all of a sudden you've been being into to dudes?"

Dean flushed "Well um..I've kinda had a crush on you too but I didn't think you'd ever be interested" He admitted "You're like wayyy outta my league Cas"

Cas raised a brow, not knowing if he should be offended or not "And by that you mean?" Dean swallowed "You could probably get any guy you wanted..any _smart_ , _impressive_ guy you wanted"

Cas sighed "Dean..I don't want a smart impressive guy I want you" Dean frowned "I'm going to ignore the fact that you just inadvertently called me a loser-and I should totally feel hurt right now" Dean muttered "Can I kiss you?"

Cas was already leaning in and the two were kissing until they didn't have it in 'em anymore, they ended up falling sound asleep on Cas' bed forgetting all of Dean's troubles

~🌈~

When Sam woke up the next day he found a paper on his floor, he tossed it aside to go wake Dean but when he got to his brothers room well his brother was gone

"Mom!" He yelled, he had checked the house up and down Dean was gone- "What- what honey?" Mary asked running over to Sam "Dean is gone" Sam managed

"What do you mean gone?"

"I mean he's not here anymore" Sam said; he didn't understand why Dean would leave they all accepted him last night except for "Dad" Sam said coldly

He ran into the kitchen where their father was and he went off "This is your fault!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" John said "And don't dare yell at me like that"

"I'll yell at you however I like!- Dean is gone and it's your fault you made him leave because you couldn't just accept him- you're already a shitty father but this?- making your own son run away?- I hate you"

His mother gasped "Sam!- how could Dean being gone possibly be his fault?"

Sam nodded "That's right- you don't know- he called Dean a fag and threatened to send him to some camp where they would 'fix him'- I should've known this would happen"

Mary was angry "John did you really do that?" But John was angry too "It was the right thing Mary you can't possibly accept that our son is a-"

"Don't you dare say it John- I have had enough of you and your backwardass views- he is our son!- all he wanted was our acceptance and you threw it back in his face" She seethed "When we find him you are going to apologize- and we are not sending him anywhere- you understand me?"

~🌈~

Sam ran back to his room and pulled out his phone, quickly calling Dean- he was surprised when his brother actually answered

_"Hey Sammy"_

"Dean where the hell are you?"

_"I'm with Cas okay?-Sam I can't come back he's gonna send me-"_

"Dean you're not going anywhere, I talked to mom she won't let him"

_"..Really?"_

"Yes- now can you please come home?"

_"Fine, but I'm bringing Cas with me"_

Sam frowned "Cas?- you're with him?"

 _"Yeah, he was the only one_ _I_ _could_ _go to"_

"So are you guys together?..or?"

 _"_ _Really_ _Sam_ _,_ _I_ _come out_ _and_ _you immediately assume that_ _I'm_ _dating my bestfriend?"_ Dean sighed _"I thought you were better than that"_

Sam opened his mouth to apologise when he heard shuffling on the other end _"_ _I'm_ _sorry for_ _Dean's_ _teasing_ _, but we are in fact together Sam"_

He heard Cas say and he chuckled "Thanks for letting me know"

 _"_ _I'll_ _have Dean showered, dressed and on the way over_ _in_ _thirty_ _minutes_ " Cas informed him, hanging up a second later

Dean rolled over to look at Cas, stilling rubbing his arm from when Cas smacked him "Did you really have to do that?" He questioned "I was just having a little fun"

Cas rolled his eyes, kissing Dean softy "I've fallen for a dweeb" Was all his said and Dean's cheeks reddened "..I'm not a dweeb.."

Cas laughed "Whatever you day Dean" He tugged on Dean's arm "C'mon let's get you in the shower"

Dean groaned sitting up "But not without some morning nookie" Cas shook his head "Last night wasn't enough?-you need more?" He teased as Dean stood, shrugging as he stretched "That's what you leave me wanting"

Cas rolled his eyes "Shower _now_ -" He pushed Dean towards it, muttering something about 'damn Winchesters'

Dean was scared- well nervous saws more like it, his hands shook on the wheel and Cas watched him "Dean?"

Dean hummed in response, "You’re going the speed limit" Cas informed him, knowing his friend usually ignored road rules, "Yeah? So?"

"Dean are up you scared to go back home?"

"..Maybe"

Cas sighed "You can’t stall the inevitable Dean"

"I can if I try hard enough"

"No you actually can’t because we’re already here" Cas pointed outside the window "We live like..five blocks apart"

Dean deflated "Damn.." Cas reached over and took his hand "Do you want me to go in with you?" Dean nodded "Please?"

Dean shakily opened the door, watching Sam shoot up from the living room where he and John were sat to run over and hug him "You jerk- never do that again!"

Dean hugged him back "I won’t bitch" He pulled away "I sorry I scared you- I wasn’t thinking" He apologized sincerely, "Thank you so much for taking care of him Cas"

Cas nodded at Sam "It was no problem" Sam scoffed "It was - _Dean_ -"

Dean rolled his eyes at the two and turned his gaze to his dad "Can we talk?"

John nodded and Dean stepped closer "I’m sorry for what I said Dean" John said but Dean didn’t trust the words "I just..don’t understand.."

"Dad I'm bisexual, I like girls yeah but I also think boys are pretty great too- I just like people- and trust me there's nothing you can do to me that I haven't already done to myself- call it a 'faze' try to force myself to like a girl when I'm actually interested in some cute guy"

"Dean it's not right- I just want to help you-"

"Dad you're not getting it!" Dean exclaimed not angrily but frustratedly "You can't change me- because there isn't anything to change- would you rather I be with some girl I don't even like then with a guy who loves me and treats me right?" He sighed "I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but this is me, and you need to accept that"

It was quiet for a little bit, Dean let his dad take in his words, and it felt so good because for the first time he got to say what he had always wanted to him without being afraid of the outcome, he smiled when Cas took his hand in a gesture of support

"..I..I'm sorry for how I acted Dean..I was wrong to try and change you, I understand that this is who you are but you're gonna how to give me some time to get used to it"

Dean blinked taken back "Really?"

"You're still my son kid"

"Then you don’t mind if I skip dinner and take Cas on a date?" He asked sheepishly, pulling the boy to his side

John looked at the two boys, Dean looked so happy just standing next to the guy, and he couldn’t believe that he’d ever thought about trying to turn he’s already hard working and loyal son into something he wasn’t when Dean clearly deserved to be loved "..Not at all" He said finally, "In fact maybe Cas could join us for dinner some time?"

Dean lit up and turned to face Cas expectantly, barley containing his excitement "I'd love to" Cas nodded at him, "Awesome" Dean kissed him on the cheek and grabbed Cas by the arm before he could say another word and he dragged him into the kitchen yelling to his mom something about making an extra pie for Cas when he stayed for dinner

Sam just shrugged at Cas' wide eyes and red face "Welcome to the family" Sam turned to John "I’m sorry I said I hated you"

"I deserved it Sammy"

Sam laughed "Yes you did"

-

**Author's Note:**

> That was the last one!
> 
> Happy Birthday to the strongest fictional character I’ve ever had the great pleasure of knowing, I owe him everything and more, Happy freakin birthday Dean Winchester
> 
> -


End file.
